


Bad Influences

by Nago



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Death, Warning: Troll Romance, some blood, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nago/pseuds/Nago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is arrested for robbing a bank and Terezi is suckered into defending her. Vriska can't help but meddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Influences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auf_asche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auf_asche/gifts).



> Fixed version will be uploaded on Tuesday. This is final.

Blushing teal and throbbing pain. The window cracked as the startled troll pulled her hand back, forgetting about the screeching bird that had been sitting outside her office while she slept.  
“Shit!”  
She hissed as she held her hand, partly from the hurt nerves, mostly because she was tired of the flimsy construction that passed as an office to humans. While it was certainly presentable and stable, there wasn’t a lot left of the original structure from all the repairs that servicing trolls tended to necessitate.  
The room was almost as gray as its occupant, except for the red glowing “5:03 AM” that the clock was burning into the troll’s eyes.  
“Shit...”  
\---  
State Attorney Terezi Pyrope was working late again. Ever since the police department miraculously cleaned up most of its corruption, she had been dealing with case after case of actual, legitimate felonies. Burglary, murder, arson, kidnapping, murder, every kind of narcotics violation... it was overwhelming. She always enjoyed the murder cases, though.  
Terezi had opened her own law firm years ago, the day she passed the bar exam, in fact. She was still berating herself for that. Months had passed before she managed to find anyone willing to hire a completely unknown lawyer, and when she did land some work she realized that she was in over her head. Big corporations, big publicity, big failure. But hey, big publicity. That was enough to get her into the game full time and she wasn’t about to let a single offense slip by her after such a rocky start. By the time the next election cycle arrived, Terezi had made enough of a name for herself to get on the ballot for State Attorney and, thanks to the incompetence of her challengers, managed to land the job.  
It’s what she had always wanted. Troll justice was a thing of the past, but the stories of legislacerators had nevertheless enthralled her has a kid. She thrived in the courtroom, crushing her opponents defenses, tricking crooks into betraying themselves, smiling as she presented the jury with evidence so irrefutable you could source it in a scientific paper. But no one’s perfect. She lost the first case she prosecuted after the election, and it had haunted her ever since.  
\---  
Terezi wasn’t going to stay here any longer. She grabbed her coat and strode through the door into the fresh air, a cool breeze, and a curled fist.  
\---  
“Wow!!!!!!!! I didn’t think you’d go down so easily! You should really pay more attention, Pyrope! Especially with all those 8ad guys you’ve pissed off 8y getting their friends killed in the name of justice or whatever.”  
And there’s the case that had haunted her ever since. Terezi glared up at Vriska Serket from the floor.


End file.
